Martyr
by XxblackwingsxX
Summary: Masato is a young writer who is asked to write the tragic life story of a brunette named Mikan Hyuuga. Tragedy RxR please! ONESHOT!


Title: No Ordinary Love

**Miharu:** Yay! Hello everyone! Sorry for making a new story instead of updating my other stories but I really can't help making this one! This is based or shall I say inspired by a true story and it touched me so much… Though I changed some things and added more information. Seeing how a mother suffered so much for her family, I almost cried. Anyway, here is it! Enjoy! ONESHOT!

**Title: **Martyr

**Author: **XxblackwingsxX

**Summary: **Masato is a young writer who is asked to write  
the tragic life story of a brunette named Mikan Hyuuga.

-

-

"_There's no love like your love…"_

**-**

**-**

"_Damn them! How could they let me go in a secluded place! And I don't even like this profession. Ah! Curse you Louise!" _I cursed under my breath.

Hi! My name is Masato, a newbie writer in the L magazine. My demented so-called boss, actually cousin, asked me to write a story about this certain middle-aged woman living alone at the outskirts of the city. What's so special about her?

I came upon an old wooden house and a cold breeze of wind blew that it sent chills down to my spine. I ran a hand on my black hair and clenched an envelope on my right hand,

I decided to knock and the wooden door creaked open revealing a brunette.

"Good afternoon young man. What can I do for you?" she smiled at me.

"_She seemed to be friendly…" _I said to myself. "I'm Masato from L magazine. My cousins err… boss wants to know your story since she heard about it almost a week ago."

"Oh I that so…" she bit her lower lip. "Well, come inside. It's kind of cold outside, right?"

I laughed sheepishly and nodded. She smiled at me again and led me to a small space at the right part of the house where you I saw a small table and two chairs.

"Sit down Masato, young child… I'll just prepare tea for the two of us." She then left for the kitchen.

I roamed my gaze around the small house. It's clean and it's like everything's in order! From the arrangement of the furniture to the colors of the curtains and sofa.

I stood up and ran a finger on a small cabinet and there it was, a picture frame of a family.

A smiling brunette was carrying a small raven-haired girl on her arms and an older raven lad was carrying a silver-haired boy on his back. They're like a happy family. Everyone seemed to be contented with each other in that certain picture.

"Beautiful isn't it? A picture of a Family, together on a picnic." A voice from behind said. I turned around and saw the middle-aged woman carrying a tray with cookies and two cups of tea on it.

"Let's sit back and I'll clarify everything. By the way I am Mikan Hyuuga. Sorry for the late introductions." She smiled.

I nodded and stared at her. _"She's beautiful…" _I said to myself. I stared at her for a moment. She's wearing a white with black stripes dress that ended up an inch below her knees that hugs her curves. Her long hair swayed with her movement and hazel eyes showed sadness and grief when she talks but the only thing that bothered me was, why does she kept on smiling?

"The man in the picture is my husband and his name is Natsume. The girl in my arms is Aoi and she's just 3 years old that time. The silver-haired young boy is Youichi, 6 years old in that picture." She explained.

"Oh is that so…" I said and jolted down the information on the yellow pad on my folder. "Can you tell me what happened before? Why are you living alone here on this secluded place? Don't you feel lonely or afraid?"

She smiled again. "I'll tell you everything."

I waited for her to speak again and listened intently.

"We were just 18 years old when we got married and at first, Natsume was a very caring and a responsible husband... He got even more loving when I got pregnant to Youichi months after our marriage."

She looked outside the window and a faint laugh escaped from her lips.

"I remembered when I gave birth to our son, he panicked so much…"

**Flashback**

"Baby, are you okay? Where's our baby? Is he okay?" A raven asked the weak brunette lying on the hospital bed.

"Don't worry baby, he's alright. He's currently in the nursery." She smiled at him.

He grinned at her and sat down beside Mikan. He kissed her hand and smiled gently. "I'm glad you're both okay. Sorry for being late."

She laughed a bit. "It's okay. I know you're busy. You're a father now Natsume…"

"You're also a mother…"

**End of Flashback**

"Everything went well. Three years later I gave birth to Aoi also three years after that, I saw a change on my husband maybe because… He lost his job… "

I looked at her and she has teary eyes. I know she's trying to control her emotions and I felt bad for her.

"He went abroad and became a cook there and I was left here to take care of our kids. Our life became comfortable and we became, rich… But… I prefer to have my husband back even if we're poor than to have the money but to live without your love…" she lowered down her head and tear drops dripped down from her hazel orbs.

"For eight years he hasn't returned home and the kids grew up without a father. One day, he stopped sending money and I was forced to find a job to support our needs… I tried to find him until I found out from his best friend Ruka Nogi that he's in Nagoya, with another woman…"

I froze, how could a man leave a wife like her? My heart kept on thumping so hard.

**Flashback**

"What did you say Ruka? Natsume can never do that! Please tell me you're lying!" she cried hysterically in front of the blonde boy. His wife, Hotaru hugged her tightly and cried with her.

"Natsume… Why… Am I not good enough for him?" Mikan sobbed.

"I'm sorry about it Mikan… Tell us if you need anything, okay?" Hotaru said.

"Thank you… Goodbye…" And she went home weeping and broken hearted.

**End of Flashback**

Mrs. Hyuuga wiped her tears and smiled again at me. "But I needed to be strong for my children. I sent Aoi on her Auntie at another village to study there when she's 13 but a year later she got pregnant."

I was dumbfounded. Fourteen years old?!

"But she thought I haven't known it yet so she kept on asking for money. And silly me, I also kept on sending some for her every month."

Again, tears are threatening to fall from her eyes and I kept on glancing every now and then to her and I started to get emotional and I tremble while I write.

"On the other hand, Youichi at the age of 17, he went in and out of jail because of stealing and using rugby at the sidewalks. He even already killed… Someone…"

Her body started to shake and she broke into tears.

"But I kept on supporting him and also sending money to him when he needs it!" she sobbed. "I love them! I love my children, I love my husband though I know they're just using me!"

I stood up and slammed the table. I can't hide my emotions anymore! I had enough! I tried to keep my composure but seeing her suffer her own family caused… I just can't…

I felt hot tears emitting from my own emerald eyes…

"Mrs. Hyuuga why…" I asked. "Why are you carrying the burden on your own. Why can't you stop from being a martyr?! Why can't you think of yourself first? Please stop being an idiot!" I cried.

I saw her calm a bit and she wiped her tears. I sat down once again. "Sorry for the rampage." I apologized.

She smiled.

"I'm a mother Masato… I know I'm an idiot and I know my family has betrayed me… But I can't stop… I can't stop caring for them.. That's how much I love them. You're a young man and you'll understand someday, the intimate feeling of a mother towards her children."

I felt a pang of guilt in my heart for judging her. Though I can't understand what she really meant, I somewhat felt the love she has for her family.

"I'm sorry for making you remember your past…" I bowed down but then, I heard her giggle. I looked at her with confusion.

"You don't need to apologize. It's okay with me. I'm also sorry for being emotional. Shall we continue?"

"Yes…"

"To answer your questions before, why am I living alone in this place? This is our first home Masato. This is where we started. It's small but back then, we were all happy living together."

As I listened to her, her voice got softer but sounds stronger. I realized how great she is.

"And do I feel lonely? Yes I do… But luckily, there's this young lady who keeps me company, her name is Louise. She checked on me once in a while and even take me out for a walk. She's so kind to me…"

Louise?! Does she mean my cousin?! What the heck! I stopped myself from laughing or Mrs. Hyuuga might think that I'm nuts.

"Last question Mrs. Hyuuga, do you know the whereabouts of your family?"

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She then smiled to me, again.

"I don't know about Natsume. I heard he has another family right now. Youichi is currently in jail and Aoi, she has her own family. She wrote to me a week ago, he said that she's okay and her boyfriend decided to marry her when they graduate."

"Nice…"

She smiled to me again and stared at me while I write the infos. On the paper.

"You know I'm praying to God that before I die, I hope to see them and be with them even for a minute…"

I smiled back at her. "I know he's going to hear your prayers."

"Yeah… God is my strength… And I trust in him that though I experienced something terrible in my life, I'm still thankful that I had the chance to have a family. I know in the end, everything would be alright."

After a while, I bid her goodbye and as I walk back, I realized how great a mother's love to her children. I then remembered mom, it's been a while since I visited her in Nagoya.

I was so glad that I have met Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga. A woman who taught me the importance of family and that whatever happens, we need to stay strong. And last but not the least; we should put our faith in God.

"Masato, where are you going?" A light brown-haired woman screamed in front of a black-haired lad. The two young workers are inside the Editor-in-Chief's office.

"I'm going to visit my mother in Nagoya, Louise…"

She sat down on her chair and smiled at him. "Fine… Give my regards to Auntie okay?"

"Yes my dear cousin…" he grinned and speeds off. _"Thank you… Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga…" _

-

End

-

-

**Miharu: **Thank you for taking your time in reading guys! Please review! I spend 2 hours making this one. And do you think I improved?  
Well, take care always and have a nice day! Sorry for the grammatical errors.

Masato is my OC.


End file.
